


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Block B, Speed (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Past Underage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse, Taewoon-centric, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Please don't do this."
Relationships: Block B Ensemble & Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo, Lee Taeil/Park Kyung/Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo, Woo Jiho | Zico & Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo, Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo/Original Character(s)





	Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't do this."

**6:26 PM**

"I'm glad that you decided to spend time with me hyung."Jiho admitted,but Taewoon simply nodded indifferently in response.Jiho continued speaking not seeming to notice his brother's aloofness.

"It's been awhile since we've hung out you know?"He continued."Just the two of us I mean."


End file.
